Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show
by PrincessZeldaLady
Summary: A so called Comedy show featuring characters from Super Smash Brothers Melee.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are owned by me, and I'm making no profit out of this, whatsoever. I just wrote this for fun. You understand the concept of fun, right? Fun is very important, in fact…_

Mario: Get on with it!

_Oh, sorry…_

**Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show**

**Written by PrincessZeldaLady**

**Directed by Master Hand and Crazy Hand**

**Chapter 1**

Mario: Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show! I'm-a your host, Mario!

Luigi: And I'm playing the role of the co-host! My name should be known to all of you!

Mario: What is-a your name again? Umm… Ludwig?

Luigi: NO! Ludwig is one of the Koopalings!

Mario: Hahahahaha! You-a really thought I forgot your name there! I got you good!

Luigi: Let's just get on with the show!

Mario: Okey-dokey!

**Mario Bros. Pictures Presents…**

**The Golden Mushroom!**

Mario: Golden Mushroom! Couldn't the writers come up with a better name than that?

Bowser: Writers? It was my understanding that we have only one writer, who happens to be simply a fan of Super Smash Bros. Melee and is writing this simply for fun.

Mario: Don't-a tell the audience! We want-a them to think this is a big time show!

Bowser: The disclaimer at the top of the page makes it obvious that it isn't.

Luigi: Let's just go on to the sketch!

Mario: Okey-dokey!

_Yoshi stood on top of Peach's Castle, bored as ever, so he looked around a bit. He looked towards the river, and to his surprise, he saw a golden glow._

Yoshi: What's that?

_Yes, Yoshi CAN talk on this!_

Yoshi: Maybe I should go investigate…

_Yoshi walked over to the river, and he found a golden mushroom within the river._

Yoshi: Wow! It's a golden mushroom!

_Yoshi got in the river and decided to swim towards the golden mushroom. He then grabbed it and took it out of the water._

Yoshi: Oooo! It looks cooler up close…

_Yoshi stood there for a moment._

Yoshi: Wait… This sketch is so overly boring! Why in the world am I bothering to even act it!

Mario: Don't stop the sketch now! The funny part is just about to come!

Yoshi: What's that?

_A 80 ton weight falls from the sky and smashes Yoshi._

Mario: Hahahahahahaha! Now THAT'S-A what I call comedy!

Yoshi(from under the weight): I wish I didn't get this job…

Luigi: Hey, Mario! Why does the show's title have Super Smash Brothers in it if only Mario characters have appeared so far?

Falco: Have you not noticed me standing here?

Luigi: Oh, sorry Falco.

Falco: None the less, this show is rather boring, why did I have to sign that contract for me to appear in twenty episodes of this rubbish?

Luigi: This show will be lucky if it even makes it to three episodes.

Mario: Come on! It's-a so funny!

Luigi: You just commented on the lame title "The Golden Mushroom", why do you think this show is funny?

Mario: Because I do think it's-a funny!

Bowser: Wow, I never knew you were so unobservant!

Mario: What!

**End of Chapter 1**

_I hope you people like this. If this gets enough good reviews, I may make a second Chapter. But if it doesn't, well, I probably won't continue making stories like this._

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Appologies for the delay, I had a busy couple of weeks and couldn't update, but anyway, after a few good reviews, I decided to update, even though I didn't get as many as I targeted to get, but at least all the reviews were good._

**Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show**

**Chapter 2**

Mario: Welcome-a once again to the Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show!

Falco: It's lucky to even have made it to a second episode.

Mario: What?

Falco: Nothing.

Luigi: Today we have more lame… I mean hilarious sketches…

Mario: Enjoy this-a next one!

**The Big Ship**

Falco: What a boring title.

Mario: What?

Falco: Nothing.

Mario: No complaining! Get-a on with the sketch!

_The Great Fox flew over Corneria to answer a call they got from General Pepper, and they came across a big object._

Fox: What in the world is that…?

Falco: I don't know… It looks like a big ship…

Fox: Sure sounds exciting…

Falco: Let's fly closer to it…

Fox: Okay…

_They flew closer to see the ship was bigger than it originally looked._

Falco: Wow… It's bigger up close…

Fox: It sure is…

Mario: Come on-a guys! Put-a more passion in your lines!

Falco: With such a lame script, you're lucky to get us to even say the lines!

Fox: Let's just stop the sketch right here.

Mario: But-a wait! The-a best part is coming!

Falco: What!

_The Great Fox runs out of fuel suddenly with no explaination and plummets into a big ocean._

Falco(in the Great Fox): I'll get you for this Mario!

Mario: And-a that wraps up our first-a sketch!

_(crickets chirp)_

Mario: Luigi! Weren't-a you supposed to turn on the **laugh** track?

Luigi: I thought the cricket track would be better in this situation.

Mario: What do you-a mean?

Luigi: Oh. Nothing…

Mario: Whatever, let's go on to the next sketch!

**The Kong And Falcon**

DK: Huh? How is that title funny.

Mario: I don't want-a anyone else complaining! Get on with the-a sketch!

_DK was on the Big Blue stage, and he came across Captain Falcon._

DK: Hello Captain Falcon!

C. Falcon: Well, well, if it isn't Donkey Kong… Want to fight?

DK: Sure.

C. Falcon: You know, fighting is fun… But it won't save you any money on car insurance…

_The words Geico appear on the screen._

Announcer: Geico. One fifteen minute phone call could save you 15 or more on car insurance.

_The screen once again shows DK and Captain Falcon._

DK and C. Falcon at the same time: Why haven't you called Geico!

DK: Wait… That was the sketch? A stupid Geico commercial! What's going on here?

C. Falcon: Was that supposed to be funny?

Mario: Wait-a! The best-a part is coming!

DK: Oh no!

_A bunch of F-Zero Machines come and run over DK and Captain Falcon._

DK: Oh…. I prefered it when it was only a Geico commercial…

_DK falls unconcious._

Mario: Thanks-a for watching! Tune in next week for more of the Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show!

**End of Chapter 2**

_I hope this chapter lives up to the last one, and I hope everyone liked it._

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't seem to keep updates coming in at a smooth pace. None the less, here's chapter three, I hope you all enjoy it._

**Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show**

**Chapter 3**

Mario: Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show!

Luigi: Watch it while you can, it will be canceled in a few weeks.

Mario: What-a did you say?

Luigi: Nothing, just get on with the lame show.

Mario: Okey-dokey! Let's-a start the first-a sketch!

**The Tree**

Luigi: Someone really needs to write better titles for this.

Mario: Stop complaining! This sketch will be funny!

Luigi: Okay. I'll let the lame sketch start.

_Kirby walks up to the tree in Green Greens._

Kirby: … Why the long face… Wait. That's it? That's the sketch?

Mario: Wait! You left out the most-a important part!

Kirby: Wait! NO!

_The Tree blows Kirby off the edge where he begins to plumet down a nearly bottomless pit._

Kirby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario: Now that's-a comedy!

Luigi: Or something nowhere near comedy but wishes to be so.

Mario: What-a did you say?

Luigi: Oh… Nothing.

Mario: Well-a, let's-a get on with the show!

**Samus's Ship**

Luigi: These titles don't get much more creative than that…

Mario: Do you mean that in a bad-a way?

Luigi: Forget it! Let the sketch of bordom begin!

_Samus walks over to her ship to find it's dirty._

Samus: WHAT! Who messed up my ship!

Mario: Hey! That line was-a delivered perfectly!

Samus: Were you the one who did this!

Mario: Umm… That's-a not part of the script.

Samus: You messed up my ship for a lousy show!

Mario: It's-a only a model!

Samus: Oh. Well, in that case I won't shoot you for this.

Mario: Now-a get on with the sketch!

Samus: I don't see much left on this script… But… Wait… The ship is supposed to…?

_The ship explodes sending Samus flying across the room and she crashes into the wall._

Mario: HAHAHAHA! What a funny-a sketch!

Samus: … One of these day's you won't be the one laughing…

Mario: What!

Samus: …Nothing…

Mario: Anyway, thanks-a for watching today's Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show! Be sure to watch next-a week!

Luigi: If it isn't cancelled by then…

Mario: What?

Luigi: Nothing.

**End of Chapter 3**

_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last two. And hopefully I'll begin to update more frequently._

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Due to lack of reviews, this is going to be the last chapter for this, if I get many reviews asking me to bring this back, I will, but if not, this is the last one._

**Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show**

**Chapter 4**

_**Before the show starts…**_

Mario: You-a guys ready for the-a show?

Luigi: Yeah, we are. But I have news before the show continues.

Mario: What is-a it?

Luigi: We have been canceled, this is the last show we're doing.

Mario: WHAT?

Luigi: It's the truth, we hadn't gotten enough reviews, good or bad, so we are being canceled.

Master Hand: 1 minute to show time!

Mario: Mama-mia… I hoped this show would-a last longer.

Luigi: There's no point in continuing if we have no viewers.

Mario: Let's make-a this the best-a show we've done!

Master Hand: And recording begins in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Action!

Mario: Welcome to the-a Super Smash Brothers Smashing Comedy Super Show! It's-a me Mario! The-a host!

Luigi: Due to lack of demand for the show, sadly this is our last episode (good riddance), so please enjoy the show while you can!

Mario: On to the first sketch!

**Roasted Plumber**

Mario: What the heck? When-a did we plan this-a sketch?

Falco: Just before the show, don't you remember? It's the sketch where you get into the spotlight!

Samus: Just play along with the script.

Fox: It will be fun!

DK: Yeah! Enjoy your time in the spotlight!

Yoshi: Now get on with the sketch!

_Mario walks up to a mushroom._

Mario: Look at-a the mushroom! It-a looks so tasty!

_Bowser sneaks up behind Mario._

Mario: I wonder if it's-a edible…

_Mario picks the mushroom up, but decides he doesn't want to eat it and tosses it behind him, little did he know Bowser was standing right there and just got hit by the mushroom._

Bowser: Idiot! You hit me with a mushroom! Now you'll pay!

_Bowser breathes fire all over Mario burning him to a crisp._

Bowser: Bwahahahaha! Now that's funny!

Mario: Ouch… That-a hurts… Is that-a the end of the-a sketch?

_Bowser runs as far away from Mario as possible._

Falco: No… The best part is coming!

_Falco pulls a switch, and a ton of Bob-ombs fall down, and blow up upon contact with Mario._

Mario: AHHHHHHHH! MAMA-MIA!

Falco, Fox, Samus, DK, Bowser, Captain Falcon & Yoshi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luigi: HAHAHA! Now that's funny! On to the next sketch.

**Big Heavy Objects**

Luigi: Mario, please stand in the middle of the set!

Mario (still scorched): Oh… Okay…

Samus: Here's your "script". (hehehehehehe)

_Samus run as far away from Mario as possible as Mario opens the script, which triggered thousands of heavy objects to fall on Mario._

Mario: MAMA-MIA!

Samus: Revenge is so awesome!

Luigi: That's a wrap everyone! Hopefully the pathetic sketches we've had during the show's existance were entertaining because of how lame they were.

Mario: Thanks for-a watching the-a show…

_Mario falls over._

Luigi: Yeah, thanks all seven of you.

Samus: Something new will come somepoint to replace this.

Luigi: Perhaps something of higher quality.

Falco: Watch whatever it is when it comes!

Luigi: Goodbye everyone!

**End of Chapter 4**

_I hope all of you who read this enjoyed it. Perhaps if I get enough reviews asking me to continue this I may bring it back. But for now, this is the end of it. Thanks to everyone who read this._


End file.
